The present specification relates to data structures and, according to one particular implementation, to the encoding of time interval information within data structures.
Scheduling applications can assist users with booking appointments and setting up meetings. Information about a user's availability can be tracked by a scheduling application, and in some situations, may be shared with other users. Some scheduling applications may include searching and collaborative scheduling tools to assist users with checking the schedules of other users for availability times.